


Number 13

by bellafarella



Series: 12 days before Christmas (II) [8]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Hockey, Ice Skating, M/M, Marijuana, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Recreational Drug Use, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, canon lines, confident patrick is here to play, winter prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: Day 8: My friend drags me to all of your hockey games because they have a crush on your teammate and you tease me about being there for you, AU.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd/Jake (Schitt's Creek)
Series: 12 days before Christmas (II) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568434
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	Number 13

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olivebranchesandredwine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivebranchesandredwine/gifts).



> Day 8 is dedicated to Olive; this sort of AU is for you! This is the story if David never went to the barn party and met Jake so he never started a romantic relationship with him, just Stevie did, and Stevie drags David to Jake's hockey games where David meets Patrick. You write the best fics, I absolutely love when I get an email telling you wrote something. You're so kind and talented, I hope you like this fic, and I hope you have the best holiday season!! 💗

Stevie has been dragging David with her to watch the local hockey team practice for upcoming games against teams from nearby towns. Stevie has a crush on one of the hockey players. His name is Jake and Stevie met him at a party at Mutt’s barn one night. David didn’t go to the party so he only heard of Jake through Stevie’s stories. She and Jake have been spending quite a bit of time together ever since they met but when the opportunity arises since Stevie runs the motel and Jake working on his furniture business and playing hockey on his free time, those moments are far between. Unless Stevie comes to watch his hockey practices and they hang out after. Stevie doesn’t want to sit through a hockey game alone so she drags her best friend with her.

David didn’t want to go with her because – well, because it’s _hockey_. David doesn’t care for organized sports. He thinks that given today’s political climate, we don’t need to divide ourselves any more than we already have. He was, however, bribed to go with promise of a paid meal, snacks, and that they would smoke a joint on her before going in. 

The first time they went to watch Jake play, David noticed one of the other players on his team. Number 13. David watched him play whenever they had their eyes on the game. He moved with ease and grace on the ice, David’s never seen anything like it. 

After the first game, it didn’t take much convincing for Stevie to get David to come with her. He was interested in seeing Number 13 play. 

At the team’s fourth practice, Number 13 skates over to where they’re sitting on the first bench closest to the rink. Stevie is talking to Jake who skated over to her during a small break. David is just sitting near where they’re talking picking at his cuticles. 

“Hi there,” Number 13 says looking down at David.

David looks up and sees Number 13 up close for the first time. He’s extremely handsome. He could tell he was good looking from afar at the past practices he came to but now that he’s closer he can really see how good looking he is. He’s got a cute little button face. “Hi,” David says softly, head tilting to the side.

“I’m Patrick,” Number 13 introduces himself with an easy smile.

David looks at him quizzically. He’s shocked to see him come over to him to introduce himself. “I’m David,” He tells Number – Patrick. 

“Nice to meet you, David,” Patrick smiles at him brightly. 

David nods his head, “You too.”

“Figured I’d come over and introduce myself to my number one fan,” Patrick adds with a smirk.

“Excuse me?” David asks, chin held high and to the side. _Who the hell is this guy_? David thinks.

Patrick laughs and Jake comes over to swat him on the backside. “Let’s go, Brewer, games back on,” He tells him before skating off.

Patrick winks at David before skating after Jake and back to their practice.

Stevie sits back down next to David and asks, “Was that the cute guy you’ve been watching when we come here? What did he want?”

“Yeah and I don’t know? He introduced himself and then told me that he wanted to introduce himself to his _number one fan_?” David says as it comes out in questions, confused by the entire situation that just unfolded.

Stevie snorts. “I like him,” She says. David scoffs. “David, he was flirting with you. He noticed you watching him these past few practices and came to talk to you. If he wasn’t interested in the creepy guy watching him he wouldn’t have come said hello.”

“Um, rude, I’m not _creepy,_ I’ve been _very_ subtle,” David starts to say when Stevie snorts again. He growls at her and continues, “That was not flirting. I know when I’m being flirted with and _that-_ ” he waves his hand in a circle indicating where Patrick just was, “- was not flirting. He was being kind of a dick actually.”

“I doubt that, I saw him wink at you when he skated off. You’re just self-sabotaging like you always do,” Stevie tells him, knowing him way too well. 

David rolls his eyes at her and looks to the skating rink and catches Patrick’s eye. Patrick winks at him again and has a big smile on his face. David rolls his eyes at him too. He turns to face Stevie, puts his hand out in front of her and says, “Money. I want a drink.” 

Now it’s Stevie’s turn to roll her eyes. She digs in her bag for some change and slaps it into David’s palm before he walks off to the vending machine out in the hallway near the exit. 

David doesn’t stay long after that with the practice almost done and Stevie going to Mikey’s, there’s no reason for him to stay so he heads home.

A week later, Stevie drags David back to watch their first game. The other times were just practice apparently. David has no idea. There are actually other people sitting around them watching the game and cheering for who they came to see. David and Stevie sat where they normally do, pretty close to the rink. Jake, as usual, skates up to them and talks to Stevie. The game hasn’t started yet. David sees Patrick making his way over to them too. Dammit.

“Hi, David,” Patrick greets him with a smile.

“Hi, Patrick.”

“You’re back to watch me play, huh?” Patrick teases.

David scoffs. “Somebody is very sure of oneself.”

“Threw you a bit of a changeup there, huh?” Patrick asks, smirk in place.

“Yeah, I don’t know what that means,” David says shaking his head making Patrick chuckle. _He has a nice laugh_ , David thinks.

“I gotta get out there but hey, don’t leave so quickly this time, okay?” Patrick says but doesn’t go anywhere.

David looks at him, mouth twisted to the side, eyes squinting. He says softly, “Okay.” Patrick grins at him before skating off. David shakes his head to himself. 

Jake went back to his team before they started the game and once Stevie was right back in her spot next to him he asks her, “What does ‘threw you a bit of a changeup’ mean?”

Stevie smirks at him. “It’s a sports metaphor. It means that if you’re expecting a fast ball but the pitcher throws it softly, they threw you a changeup. What did you say to him before he said that?”

“I told him that he was very sure of himself,” David tells her.

Stevie grins at him. “David, he’s into you.”

“I don’t – he did tell me not leave so quickly this time,” He informs her. 

Stevie nudges him with her shoulder and they turn their attention to the game. David’s eyes on Number 13 the entire game.

David was nervous about staying until after the game because Patrick had asked him not to leave so quickly meaning he was most likely going to come and talk to him. David hasn’t been nervous about someone in a very long time. It’s a very unsettling feeling. 

David goes with Stevie to wait out in the halls where she usually waits for Jake to come out of the locker room after his practices. 

Mikey and Patrick come out with a couple other guys on the team. Jake walks over to Stevie and kisses her on the cheek as he ushers her towards the door. Guess there goes his lift. It’s not a far walk to the motel but it started getting cooler out.

“Hi,” Patrick says as he comes over to him.

David looks to him and says, “Hi,” before looking back at the door that Stevie just left through.

“Was she your lift home?” Patrick asks.

“Yes but no, um, usually I don’t stay this long so…” David trails off.

Patrick smiles at him. “I can drive you home if you’d like,” He offers. 

“That’s nice of you but how do I know you’re not like a serial killer or something?” David tests him, arms crossed against his chest, eyebrow raised.

Patrick presses his lips together from laughing. He smiles at him and says, “Do I look like a serial killer to you?”

“Actually, yes. Historically, serial killers are all handsome, young, white men, so…”

“You think I’m handsome?” Patrick teases but also very curious to the answer, with his head tilted to the side. David rolls his eyes at him making Patrick laugh. Patrick says, “I’m not a serial killer, David, but you can walk if you’d feel more comfortable, though it is late and dark out… who knows who’s out there waiting?”

David knows he’s kidding but it still spooks him. “Okay, fine, you can drive me home,” He tells him. 

They walk to Patrick’s car and David gets into the passenger seat while Patrick puts his hockey gear into the trunk. 

Once Patrick is in the car he asks where he should drop David off. David tells him he’s staying at the motel.

“Oh, I know where that is, it’s a few minutes’ drive from where I’m staying at Ray’s,” Patrick informs him.

David whips his head back to look at Patrick. “You’re staying at Ray’s?!”

Patrick chuckles. “Why are you so shocked?” 

“I don’t know, I just – I assumed you lived outside of town, I’ve never seen you around,” David tells him.

As Patrick drives towards the motel, not a long drive, about fifteen minutes or so, he tells David how he ended up in Schitt’s Creek, “I moved not too long before the first practice that you came to. I needed a fresh start so I just drove and ended up here. I met with Ray since he’s the only real estate broker in town and he said that he could rent a room at his place if I also work for him. I figured that’s the best option I have so I took it. It’s been great so far. Everyone in town is very nice.”

David nods as he listens to Patrick speak. He’s still shocked he’s never seen him in town since he lives only a few blocks away from him. He must not go out much to not have run into him yet. “What do you do for Ray?” David asks.

“I help him with money management mostly for his _many_ businesses but I mostly do paperwork like help people file anything they need for their business, etc.” 

Patrick asks David how he ended up in this town and David tells him a brief version since he knows Patrick must have already heard on the news if not from everyone in town. Patrick also asks him how he likes living in town. David answers, “Um, I didn’t at first, and it’s still proving to be very difficult at times but I do really like how we got closer as a family and meeting Stevie. She’s the only real friend I’ve ever had and I don’t know what I would do without her.” 

Patrick briefly looks at David to smile at him sweetly. Patrick pulls up in front of the motel, near room 7 as David instructed him. 

David turns his head to look at Patrick when he shuts the car off. He tells him, “Thanks for the lift,” as he unbuckles his seatbelt.

“Anything for my number one fan,” Patrick teases.

“Okay, that’s the second time you say that to me. Why is it that you think that?” David asks as he turns further in his seat to look at Patrick full on. 

Patrick chuckles. “I told you already, you’ve been watching me play ever since you started coming to practices with Stevie.”

“I have not been _watching you_ that makes me sound creepy. I was watching you play but I was watching everyone play…” David tries to cover it up but he’s twisting the rings on his fingers and Patrick takes notice.

Patrick presses his lips together to hide his grin. He tells him, “I don’t think it’s creepy at all. It’s flattering to think that you were interested to watch me play.”

David twists his mouth to the side as he half rolls his eyes. “Okay.”

David looks to the door and Patrick says, “Hey, um,” bringing David’s attention back to him, “can I take you out for dinner tomorrow night?”

“Are you asking me on a date?” David asks taken aback, he did not actually think Patrick was into him.

“Yeah,” Patrick says through a small laugh. “Yeah, I’m asking you on a date. Is that shocking to you?”

“Actually, yes,” David admits. “I didn’t think you would be into me.”

Patrick smiles at him sweetly. “I’m definitely into you, David. How about I pick you up at seven tomorrow?”

David nods with a small smile on his face. “Sure,” He says before opening the door and stepping outside.

Patrick opens the passenger window and calls out, “Goodnight, David.”

David leans down slightly and looks at Patrick, soft smile on his lips. “Goodnight, Patrick,” He says back before walking away and into his room.

David would have never thought that he would meet someone like Patrick in this town, and of all places to meet him, he met him at a skating rink watching him play hockey. 

A few months from now, David thanks Stevie for forcing him to come to Jake’s hockey games because he met the love of his life there, Patrick Brewer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
